


Challenge

by SavioBriion



Category: The Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG, 2010. Lucifer defies God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://cattygabriel.livejournal.com/20523.html) meme, betaed for me by Mysti.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer and God are not my characters. The song of the Host is inspired by the Music of the Ainur in JRR Tolkien’s The Silmarillion. God’s [first] question and Lucifer’s [first] answer are adapted from the Qur’an.

The Earth is still new-made; with wisps of white clouds surrounding vibrant blues and greens and browns, it is the most beautiful of all the planets. On this, there is no dissent.

Stretching out in all directions, reaching all the way to infinity, is the vast, inky universe, blackness broken by the bright glow of stars; the closest burn as huge balls of fiery gas, the furthest are only the barest pinpricks of light, and this, too, is beautiful. On this, there is no dissent.

Interwoven with the stars are the assembled Hosts of Heaven, the light of the Divine Presence within them outshining the brightest stars, and all their voices are raised in a sweet harmony of endless interchanging melodies. The stars resonate with this music, and the furthest reaches of the universe catch it and amplify it and throw the echoes back to mingle with new harmonies. Within this musical celebration of Creation, there is no dissent.

On the sixth day, the Lord fashions Man and gives to him the Garden of Eden, and He sees that it is good, and He wishes His firstborn to turn their song to the praise of Man and to bow before him.

Within the music, discordant notes arise.

**Bow before him** **.**

The first among the Benei Ha'Elōhīm halts his song and steps forward; whilst the others bow, he and those around him remain standing.

**What prevents thee from prostrating when I command thee?**

Lucifer Morningstar meets the gaze of the Lord; few angels can hold it for as long as the Lightbringer.

"I cannot bow before anyone but Thou, Lord. I love Thee too well. And I am better than he; Thou didst create me from fire, and him from clay."

**Art thou challenging Me, My son?**

"If I must, Lord. I will not bow before him."

**In doing so thou defiest Me, Lucifer. I command thee to prostrate thyself. Overcome thy pride.**

"I refuse. Thou didst create my pride when Thou created me. Should I alter Thy work?"

The music stops.

Creation holds its breath.

The ringing scrape of a sword being drawn echoes in the silence.

"Lucifer Morningstar, thou defiest the Lord and createst dissent. For thy sins, I cast thee out of the Host."

"Thy will be done," Lucifer murmurs, gaze still holding the Lord's before it slips to Michael, "if thou canst defeat me."


End file.
